AndrewJam
AndrewJam, known as Andrew James Watson, is a player on Woozworld Online. He joined Woozworld on December 2013. He is the current husband of RavenMiranda. What empires is he ruling right now? Since he is a emperor already, here are the list of the empires he's ruling: Atomdark Empire (invented) Spirital Stone Empire (Monarch) Staricia Empire (connected) Childhood He was left home with his grandparents and cousins by his mother. He started to get lonely in the housebound until he started to bond with his cousin, MintyMisty. When it was his first daycare/preschool, he made a lot of friends. Later, he met his future wife RavenMiranda at preschool. Unkn Gallery WW-ANDRANDAPORTRAIT.png WW-AndrewJam.png 1417132709.png WW-MARRIAGEOFANDREWANDRAVEN.png Trivia ◾As a Black & White lover, he prefers platinum. ◾ In one of Andrew's albumz, it is possible that he is allergic to breath mints from MintyMisty was using. If these were any breath mints nearby, it may cause his skin to turn teal. ◾ Back in the early days (2013), Andrew's color code was Black & Green. It was later soon Black & White color codes after a huge annoyance of "Green isn't your color". ◾ Andrew was seen black & maroon commonly as a emperor. ◾ During his backstory in Techno-Questz 2, it takes place of his mother, leaving Andrew in his grandparents' home for unknown reason why to him. But he soon earns his cousin Misty as his first playdate in their youth. So that means that Andrew & Misty (along with other relatives) lives in Woozcity longer than Miranda Rachel, Ethan, Dean, and Scarlett. ◾ Andrew's race has mixed gene with his parents' gene. ◾ Andrew have a real secret weakness to teal goo. According to Techno-Questz, it was mentioned that his weakness to "teal goo". ◾ Andrew may somehow look alike to MonsieurJames, but many differences; Their not related, Andrew is younger since James is older, and both of them have different personalities, expect that they both have HALF of their similar activities. It is unknown if they had met or not. ◾ According to Grandma Jade's wallz, it's possible if that the winner (unnamed male cousin) is related. ◾ Ever since BEFORE Andrew & Misty's parents join Woozworld, their were still cousins without a relationship status. But they both gotten annoyances of random people saying that were a great couple, but their related and don't love each other. ◾ According to the book of possible future, Andrew might have kids with his future spouse, RavenMiranda, after they had enough requirements to happen. ◾ In his Early days, Rebecca was Andrew's first girlfriend until they broke up in 2 months later after he caught her cheating. But in Techno-Questz, Andrew have a brief relationship with Rebecca. ◾ Andrew loved RavenMiranda since before Rebecca, didn't get to ask Miranda out until September 2014. Even they got married on April (UNKNOWN DATE) 2015 in 7 months later. ◾ In his early days of January 2014's, Andrew (as a superhero) saved RavenMiranda from the Horror Wabbit, who is about to toss RavenMiranda in a pool of golden carrot experiment. Category:Woozens Category:Males Category:Raven Haired Category:Teal Eyes Category:Players Category:Emperors Category:Kings Category:Princes Category:Rebels Category:Black & White Lovers Category:Handsome Category:Young Category:Watson Family Category:Atomdark Empire Category:Monarchs Category:Spirital Stone Empire